In Your Time Of Need
by Thecatnip10
Summary: Months have gone passed, and Zim's PAK is finally going bad. He defects are beginning to catch up with him. Gir notices this, and vows to help Zim, No mater what. Dib finds out the problem, and is unsure what to think. As Zim slowly is unable to preform daily tasks, it becomes clear that Gir must work hard to solve the issue before Zim dies completely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Something's Wrong.."

The day was going by like any others did. Just relaxing at home, watching T.V. Gir shifted a bit where he laid, upside down on the couch. It was always funny to watch T.V. like that, the characters would run around with the ground on the sky.

The day was just as uneventful as any other. Gir was finding himself growing bored. Everything was the same every day... Just sitting around, watching T.V... Eating, and that's really it.. Zim had been growing lazy... Well... Gir never saw him anymore. He never came up from the lab, never gave him orders... Heck, he hadn't even come up with a plan in a month!

Gir had noticed the lack in Zim's behavior for about three months now... Zim had slowly become more slow, didn't eat much, never talked anymore, he'd just sit at his desk with his head down. It worried Gir, Worried him more than he ever thought possible. Every time Gir would try to get him to talk, Zim would only shrug, sometimes not even understanding him... It was weird, and Gir didn't like it.

Minimoose would always stay upstairs with Gir. He wasn't too sure what was up with Zim either. All he knew, is that when Gir began to worry, it was definitely something worth being concerned about. Gir just sighed, watching the weird cartoon. He found himself almost falling asleep, so he shifted his position, laying right side up instead.

He stared listlessly, realizing he really didn't care about what was on T.V. He just shut it off, then sighed, shaking his head. He always found himself feeling tired now a days... Who knew... They'd been on Earth for quite a while now. Gir found it getting more and more dull as the days went by. Almost like he had already been through everything.

He began falling asleep again, this time, succeeding in it, Zim never seemed to notice his depression. He didn't notice anything anymore. Gir began to wonder if Zim even cared about him anymore. Did Zim care about anything? It really didn't seem that way...

A sharp scream of pain roused Gir from his light sleep. He flinched, quickly sitting up. He knew that scream all too well. It was his master, crying out in pain down in the lab. Gir jumped off the couch, rushing for the elevator. Finding that it was taking too long, Gir flung himself down the stairs, that were there just in case the power went out, and the elevator was not available.

Gir found the room, Zim was laying on the floor, moaning in agony. He was just sprawled out, moaning. Gir rushed to his side, confused, the lab chair was on the ground, giving the impression that Zim fell backwards in it. Gir frowned, "Master?! Master! What happened!?" Zim shivered, never really hearing Gir too well, but finally slurred out the words he wanted, "M- my PAK... s-something... wrong... with...my PAK...It... hurts..."

Gir stared, blue eyes wide with fear. Zim's PAK was sparking, smoke coming out of one of the three ports in it. Gir looked up at the ceiling, "George!? George!? No... not George... Who... COMPUTER! Scan Master for problems.

" **No."** Gir glared, "What!? Why not!?" **"Because... I don't have to listen to you..."** Gir just stared, in absolute disbelief, "What? You'd better listen to me... or I'll...I'll..." **"You'll what?"** Gir shifted uncomfortably... "Well... I... I don't know... but I'll do something! Please... Just scan him...Please... Computer... please..." **"No. I told you, Gir... I don't have to listen to you."** Zim moaned from the floor, "C- Computer... help..." Gir looked down at Zim, who was now unconscious, "Computer... Don't you care about master?" **"No, I don't like you... I don't like Zim either."** Gir glared hard, "I swear... if you don't help me... I-I... I'll destroy you... I will make you're life a living hell... I promise... JUST HELP ME, YOU USELESS SCRAP OF... Ummm... COMPUTER!" **"Ugh... Fine... Calm down... I'll see what I can find out..."** Gir waited patiently, shaking his head. Whatever was wrong with Zim, Gir would help him, No matter what... He'd do whatever he could...

" **Scan complete... The problem is obvious... He's a defective. Gir..."** Gir frowned, "Defective? What's that got to do with anything? What does that even mean?" **"It means his PAK is broken... It's been going bad his whole life... I guess it's just starting to catch up to him now."** Gir blinked, "Well, how do I fix it?" **"You don't, Gir. You can't fix a defective PAK. Especially a PAK as broken and bad as Zim's... Haven't you noticed how slow and more paranoid he's gotten over the years? Remember when we first started, and Zim was determined, and would come up with a plan every day? Well, his PAK has slowly been becoming less and less functional. He's sick, Gir. Very sick. Pretty soon, It'll die out completely.."**

Gir frowned, "W- Well, why don't we get him a new one? If it's broke..." **"You can't get him a new one. It isn't that simple. Giving and Irken a new PAK, it would be like brain surgery. There's no guarantee that Zim would even live through that. It's too big of a change in his body chemistry. Even if he did survive and recover, he'd never be the same. His personality, the way he treats us, everything would change..."**

Gir shivered at the thought of Zim dying, or changing. "W-Well, can't we try... we can try to fix it... Right?" **"I don't know... Gir... I really don't know. Perhaps if you could find a very skilled Irken engineer, who'd be kind enough to help Zim...That's rare... Very rare..."**

Gir sighed, "I'll find one... I promise, Master... Everything will be okay... Computer? What can I do... You know... in the mean time?" **"Well... Just make it easier for him. He won't be able to function well... You might need to help him eat, and things like that... Just help him relax."**

Gir nodded, "Okay... Don't worry Master, Me and Minimoose will help you... We love you... I'm gonna get you upstairs..." Zim did not respond, he heard the entire conversation, and he didn't like where it was going. Being a useless, sick defective, was a horrible fate. He knew for the passed few months, that it was inevitable, the slow downfall of his PAK. Zim knew it would come down to this eventually.

He felt like a useless, sick elder, who needed help with everything. He knew he would eventually completely lose his dignity. In the future, he knew he'd have constant accidents all over himself. Because he couldn't preform and daily normal functions, he'd eventually have to be tube fed, because of his failing digestive tract... It made him shiver.

Elsewhere, was a young human boy. With black, scythe like hair, glasses, and a black trench coat. He was suspicious. Zim hadn't been in school for a month, and that was alarming. That meant he was planning something big. Dib frowned as he typed on his computer. His recent tracking of Bigfoot had not gone as well as he thought it would.

He had not gained any evidence. Except for stupid teenagers dressed like the Sasquatch to scare people. Dib hated it when people would make a mockery of paranormal studies like that. But right now, his mind was not on Bigfoot. It was on Zim. Dib just sighed, Zim being absent was never a good sign. But then again, Zim had not made any moves for a month either. But that could easily be because Zim was planning this for that long.

But, Zim hadn't even been acting himself for the passed few months. He had been less interested, not bothering Dib at all, not even acknowledging his presence. He didn't even seem to try to act normal anymore. He had even slipped out of Dib's attention for a few weeks.

He had to check it out. The suspicion was getting fierce, and gnawing at him with each passing day. Dib finally gathered a few things. A camera, and a notepad, and walked out the door, headed for Zim's base. He had to know what was going on, and why Zim was acting weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A Hard Decision"

Gir had gotten Zim upstairs and onto the couch. This wouldn't be easy, as Zim was just as stubborn as ever. He had continuously insisted that he could walk by himself. But whenever Gir would let go, Zim would lose his balance and fall to the ground, his PAK sparking in protest to all the strain that Zim was putting on himself.

Zim, was very upset. He hated this, so much. He hated the fact that he couldn't even walk properly. He wanted to cling onto his dignity as best as he could, and for as long as possible. He just curled up tightly on the couch, feeling tired, and sick. Pain shot down his spine as his PAK sparked again.

Gir noticed Zim's painful grimaces, it was hard seeing him this way. His health was just deteriorating too quickly. Gir was suddenly feeling angry with himself for not noticing this sooner. If he had just picked it up when Zim had his head down all the time... _' Why didn't I realize? What the heck have I been doing?!'_ The computer had told him that a skilled engineer or medic could fix his PAK. The problem was, who would want to help Zim? Everyone hated him...

Zim knew this as well, Ever since the Tallest called a few weeks ago and... He didn't want to think about that now... He just sighed, sitting up, and ignored the dizzy feeling, the spark in his pack, or Gir's warning look. "I don't need you're help, Gir. I'm fine... I just ack-"

He cringed as pain shot through his spine, as his PAK electrocuted his spine, and up into his head. Zim just moaned, feeling dizzy, then laid down again, defeated. _'I'm gonna die... I don't want to...'_ Zim hadn't realized that he began to say this out loud, "Don't... want... to... don't die... I'm dying...I..." The Irken slid into unconsciousness as his PAK threw itself into a repair, putting Zim to sleep to repair itself, which it was sparking as it did so.

Gir sighed, a bit unnerved at the sound of Zim saying he was dying... _'He's not dying... He's got a while yet... I have to relax...'_

Just as he thought this he heard a knock at the door. With a heavy sigh, Gir stood up, then walked to the door, Answering it. He saw Dib, standing there with a camera and a notepad. "Hey, I just wanted to-" Gir glared at him, "I know, spy on my master. He doesn't feel well. Go away."

Dib glared, "Hey, I don't take orders from you! Where is Zim? Be serious." Gir gave another heavy sigh, "I am serious. Does it look like I'm joking to you? Anyway, he's sick... Now leave." Gir turned to shut the door, when Dib caught it, and pulled himself inside.

"I just wanted to know why Zim is acting so weird. Also, why hasn't he been in school for a month, Huh? What's he planning- Oh! There he is." Dib turned to walk up to Zim, when Gir blocked his path. "Stop. I told you. He's sick. How many times do I have to say it?"

Dib just stared at Zim, the Irken's PAK was sparking. "What's the matter with that thing on his back... his... PAK? That thing keeps him alive, doesn't it?" Dib sounded genuinely concerned, Gir sighed, "Yeah. It does, now leave."

Dib put his hands up "Alright, alright.. Settle down.. I just want to know what happened!" Losing his temper, Gir screamed in reply, "I SAID HE'S SICK! NOW WHAT PART OF GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" Dib glared, "I know! I meant how is he sick!? Sheesh..."

Gir just growled, then looked up at the ceiling, "If I tell you, will you leave?" Dib nodded, "Yeah, sure. Just tell me what's wrong." Gir sighed, "His PAK is broken, and he's really sick. He won't survive if it doesn't get fixed... and... I don't know what to do..."

Dib blinked, "Wow... So Zim doesn't have the strength to do anything?" Gir glared at him, "If you're planning on capturing him... If you lay a hand on him, I'll attack you!" Gir sounded a lot bolder than he really was.

Dib flinched... then thought about it, if indeed Zim was too weak do do anything, then Dib could easily capture him and bring him to the SEN. But... was that really fair? Zim wasn't able to do anything... And honestly, it wouldn't be as rewarding if Dib had defeated Zim in such a harsh and sorry state.

Dib crouched over Zim for a moment, Gir stiffly stood beside him, watching Dib intently, making sure he made no move to hurt his master. Dib just stared, putting a hand on the Irken's metal PAK. The metal was hot, and felt as though it were throbbing.

"Jeez... I never thought...I..." _'I never thought I'd feel sorry for him... wait what?'_ Dib had no clue where that came from... But... _'I can't expose him yet... Can I? Sure. Why should this change anything... Why do I feel so guilty every time I think about exposing him while he's sick and dying? Is it just because it wouldn't be as satisfying... Or...'_

Dib just stared at Zim, then eyed Gir, who was glowering at him, as though he were some evil monster. "I'm not doing anything wrong, you know? Am I really so wrong to try to protect my race?!" Gir flinched, then glared, "Well... Yes. Name one thing he's done to you!"

"What _**hasn't**_ he done!? He tried to destroy my brain, he tried to ruin my dad's generator, made a giant hamster that could destroy the planet, tried to drown me in sewage, tried to run tests on me! He tried to kill me with rubber pigs, tried to kill me with a giant death robot, used giant pants to try to take over the world, he showed my comeback work out to the entire universe and humiliated me and not to mention he tried to stab me to death with Tak's ship's spikes! He's hurt me a lot! He is nowhere near perfect!"

Gir blinked, "Well... That still doesn't give you the right to kill him." Dib stared at him, "It doesn't? Really? Well... I- I... I don't know... I can't..." Dib sighed, _'What can I do? Do I really want to expose him, when he's like this? I never thought I'd have to think about it this hard... Maybe I should just leave him alone for now...'_

Dib just stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned to Gir. "Alright. I'll leave him alone. For now... I have to think about it..." Gir glared at him, "Well, then the door is that way. Get out. Now." Dib rolled his eyes, "Fine, But I'll be back. Remember that."

Gir just pointed to the door, having quite enough of this discussion, Dib just shrugged, then left. Gir turned to Zim, who was conscious again, glowering at the front door. Gir just stared as Zim tried to get up again, this time finally succeeding, though he was basically hugging the wall for support. Gir flinched, "Master D-"

"I'm fine." Zim growled darkly. He dragged himself over to the front door, "D- Dib!" The boy turned around, glaring at Zim, "I know you have to be planning something big. I don't know what it is but I'll find out!" Zim stared at Dib, gaze narrowed and gleaming with rage, "Oh, Y- Yes... I- I have a... Ugh..." He stopped, groaning as shock waves tore through his PAK and he knelt to the ground.

Dib stood, then turned around, walking back over to Zim. Before he could lay a hand on the Irken, Gir rushed to his side, swatting the human's hand away, "Get away from him! I'm not joking, Mary!" Dib raised an eyebrow, "Mary? Ugh, whatever..."

Zim weakly tried to swat at Dib, but missed, and his head almost collided with the ground. At least it would have if Gir had not caught him beforehand. Angry and more embarrassed than ever, Zim lowered his head to the concrete. He was weakening right in front of Dib, which made matters even worse. He growled under his breath.

Dib knelt down, "Zim? What happened to you? How come-" Zim lifted his head enough to slur out, "W- What's going on w- with me... is none... of your... business..." Dib rolled his eyes, and Zim glared at the boy, "L- Leave... Now..."

Dib just stared at the Irken, whatever was going on, Zim clearly was trying hard to hold onto his pride, no how hard it was. He shrugged, "Fine, Zim. I can tell you don't have any plans. Something's wrong with you... Which is the perfect example of the fact that I've won... Bye." He walked down the street, confused about the pang of guilt he had for saying that.

Zim just grabbed Gir's shoulder to pull himself to his feet. Gir gently helped him up, but as soon as Zim was standing, he pulled away from his robot, not wanting help. He could do it himself. _'I don't need help. I don't... I don't want it... I can...'_ Just after this, Zim fell to the ground again, yelping as his head made a hard contact with the hard tile on the floor.

Gir rushed to Zim's side again, gently pulling the Irken upright into a sitting position. He sighed softly as Zim finally gave in and allowed Gir to help him back to the couch. After laying his master back down, Gir jumped up and sat beside him. "What are we gonna do?" Zim just stayed silent, shivering as his PAK sparked yet again.

Gir lifted his head to the ceiling, "George? Can I talk to you again?" **"My name isn't George"** The Computer said flatly. Gir sighed, "Could you look after him for me? I gotta go get stuff from the store." **"...Ugh... Fine..."** Gir smiled, "Thanks, George. You're such a nice monkey." Before the computer could respond to this statement, Gir left.

Zim watched him go through half closed eyes. He was resenting the fact that he could feel fear twinging in his chest at the thought of being left alone. _'What the hell am I scared for!? I am an Invader... or was... Doesn't matter... Invaders need no one.'_ Zim pulled himself into a sitting position and the computer spoke up, **"I was supposed to watch you. But I don't feel like it. So whatever."**

Zim glared up at the ceiling, "Then don't bother. I don't want you to." He stood up, dizzily swaying for a moment, then regained his balance by holding onto the side of the couch. He'd find his own help. He'd fix his own PAK. He didn't need help... He didn't want help. His PAK sparked again, and Zim grunted, almost falling to the floor, but caught himself. He dragged himself over to the elevator, but fell short of it and passed out.

Gir came home about three hours later, and yelped as he realized that Zim was missing. "AHH! WHERE'D HE GO?! COMPUTER, YOU SAID YOU'D WATCH HIM! WHERE IS HE?!" **"How should I know, I didn't feel like looking after him."** Gir sighed heavily, "Well, that's just great..." He grumbled. He stormed into the kitchen, slamming bags down on the table, feeling anger, an emotion that did not come to him easily.

He flinched as he saw Zim laying on the kitchen floor, trying to drag himself to the elevator. "Master... Stop..." Zim didn't listen, instead continuing to try to stand up, and Gir lost his patience, "STOP TRYING! YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T GET UP! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STAND AGAIN! CAN'T YOU GET THE FACT THAT YOU'RE DYING THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!"

He silenced himself immediately after the outburst, guilt causing him to look away from Zim. Zim just laid on the floor. "I- I know..." Zim's voice shook as he spoke. "I- I don't need you to tell me that I can't do it..." Zim shivered, speaking no more, except to let out a groan of pain at yet another sparking from his PAK.

Gir sighed softly, "I- I'm sorry... I- I didn't mean..." He trailed off. Instead, he again, walked over to Zim, and gently helped him up and back to the couch. Zim curled up tightly, shaking slowly. He slowly began to realize that he was hungry, and he'd have to ask Gir for help.

Zim would honestly sooner starve, but he didn't want to die. _'Maybe I should let myself die before it gets to to point where I can't do anything at all...'_ Gir just watched T.V again, turning to Zim every now and then, but Zim had closed his eyes, his PAK relentlessly sparking.

After a few hours, it became apparent that Zim could not ignore how hungry he was anymore. Gir was asleep, so Zim dragged himself to the kitchen, literally crawling there, so he didn't fall over. After pulling some food out of the fridge, Zim attempted to eat on the floor, which was pretty disgusting, but at this point, he didn't care. At the very least, this would prove to Gir that he didn't need any sort of help feeding himself.

Zim was beginning to feel nauseous and dizzy as he tried to eat, most of the food dribbled out of his mouth, and it made him feel like a smeet. It made him feel even more useless than ever. His pride seemed to break down more and more by the second. He attempted to lick it back up from the side of his jaws, but that proved hard for some reason.

Gir woke up, looking around, noticing that Zim was missing again. Sighing, Gir went straight to the kitchen, finding Zim trying hard to eat, but most of the food was getting onto the floor, rather than into his mouth. Sighing again, Gir just knelt down beside Zim, "Do you need any-"

"Don't need help..." Zim slurred. Gir sighed, "You're not even-" "NO!" Zim snapped. He didn't want help. He wanted Gir to see that he could do it himself. Couldn't he? As Zim attempted to eat again, more of it dribbled to the kitchen floor. As if Zim thought it couldn't get any more humiliating, when he sat up to try to eat better, he vomited all over himself.

Frustrated beyond believe, Zim roughly smacked the bowl of food, causing it to spill all over the floor, then unable to sit up any longer, Zim fell backwards, smacking the back of his head onto the floor. Humiliated and defeated, Zim began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

" Getting Worse"

Gir stood helplessly, watching Zim on the floor, crying. He had never seen Zim cry before. It was disturbing. His master was always so strong and proud, so this was quite a shock to see. The Irken shivered, wailing like a helpless, newly hatched smeet.

Gir knelt beside him, "M- Master... Do you-" "Leave me alone..." Zim's voice sounded shrill, raspy, and exhausted. He seemed to fade from the strong young Irken, leaving an old, defeated and confused shell in it's wake. Gir slowly shook his head, "I can't just leave you... George, where's Minimoose?"

 **"My name isn't George..."** The Computer growled. Gir glared, "I don't care. Where is Minimoose?" The computer would have rolled it's eyes if it had any. **"How should I know? I'm not Minimoose. If you're so desperate, find him yourself, loudmouthed little whelp."**

Gir sighed, feeling angry again. "Ugh... Well you're no help... Thanks a lot..." **"My pleasure."** Gir shook his head, ignoring it. _'How am I supposed to take care of him by myself... I need help... I can't ask Dib... I can't trust him... I can't trust the Tallest... I can't trust George... or Computer... Whatever his name is... He's no help anyhow... Maybe Piggy can help me. But no... He's just a pig, what can he do?'_

 _'This isn't fair! This didn't need to happen, How could I have let this happen? Who knows where Minimoose is. He's been in and out for months now... Probably since Master is sick... Maybe I could just get him to the couch for now... I'm tired...'_

Zim still lay on the floor, tears running down his face. This made it even more humiliating for him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't walk, and worst, he was crying in front of Gir. Just the sheer fact that he was crying at all was embarrassing. He couldn't stop the mournful wails that came out of his throat.

 _'What sort of Invader am I? Why does everything bad always have to happen to me? I'm laying on the floor crying like a smeet while Gir is doing what I'd usually do... Just stand and think... He's more like me than I thought... I may not want his help, but it's pretty damn clear that he's not going to take no for an answer from me... He's pretty determined, I'll give him that...'_

It took Zim time to realize that Gir had helped him sit up, and now gently rubbed his back. Gradually, his cries subsided to little helpless mewls, kind of like a kitten... Once that stopped as well, Zim wiped away the tears, staring at Gir in surprise, but also misery.

Gir frowned, "What? Everything okay?" Zim narrowed his eyes, "Nnn Fine..." His speech continued to slur, which further frustrated Zim. Gir nodded, "I can't do this alone..." He murmured to himself. Zim heard this and shot back a slurred, "T-hen don't help me... l-leave me... lone..."

Gir flinched, He had not meant to say that out loud. "No, Master... I didn't mean it that way..." Zim's gaze seemed to soften, "I know..." He said in almost a whisper. "Help... Back to... couch... Please..." Gir nodded, helping Zim move to the couch again. He seemed even more clumsy and off balanced than earlier.

Once Zim was comfortably back up, laying on the couch, he curled up into a tight shivering ball. Gir covered him with a soft blanket, which subsided the shivers. Zim just curled up into the soft blankets, and pillows that Gir placed behind his head. He curled into a makeshift nest, only having his face peeking out from under the blankets with his antennae flat against his head. It was comfortable enough, and the painful sparking in his PAK had subsided, for now at least... Zim just relaxed, falling asleep to the sound of rain gently hitting the windows, as well as the TV, which the volume was only up slightly. Then was shut off entirely as Gir noticed that Zim was finally sleeping.

Elsewhere, Dib just sat at his laptop in his room at his desk. He crossed his arms, glaring at the computer screen. He was putting his files for Bigfoot together, but his thoughts were elsewhere. They were on Zim, as usual.

Except, he wasn't having his usual misgivings about the Irken. He, to his own surprise, was worried about him. The way he had been acting was strange. That couldn't have been an act. Could it? Dib wasn't too sure, and he knew he couldn't truest Zim, but it was still weird.

 _'Why the heck am I worried about Zim? I'm supposed to hate him, not feel sorry for him.. But I guess I'm not heartless... Agent Darkbooty would have him on an autopsy table right then and there... So why didn't I jump onto the chance? I guess his it's robot... Or do I actually care...Whoa! Where in the world did that come from?!'_

Did Dib care? That was quite the question, wasn't it? Zim had done so much to him, so Dib was right not to care... But he did, none the less. And the problem was, What could he do about it? Dib wasn't too sure what to think.

 _'There really isn't much that I can do here... Except wait... I'm not too sure what I could say... If Zim is really dying... Then what right do I have to try to help him... This definitely isn't the death I would want for him... Just to slowly deteriorate... Then die? Maybe I should at least give it a try. I can't stop thinking about it... If I let him die like this, how could I live like that... Why should this be my problem? It's not my fault... So why do I feel so responsible... Like it's my fault...'_

A few hours had passed back at Zim's base, and Gir was awake, watching Zim sleep cautiously. He watched the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of Zim's chest and belly as he breathed. The Irken snored very softly, sounding almost like a kitten purring. He seemed very peaceful in his rest. Gir hoped that just maybe, he'd wake up, and everything would be better.

There was a gentle darkness in the room, one that soothed Gir's thoughts as the reddish pink sky was settling into the distance, causing a purplish vale to rest on the top of the sky as the sun began to set. The rain gave it a gentle darkness to it. Zim murmured something in his sleep, yawned, then went back to the soft purring snores.

Gir shook his head to clear it a bit. He stared at the beauty outside. He knew the earth wouldn't be destroyed now... Not with the sickness that now ravaged in Zim's PAK. Not since the Tallest told him not to bother...

Gir wanted to move... To a more open space... The city was noisy, smelled of gasoline, and it was bright. He'd rather live in a quiet forest or something. He tended to enjoy earth. He loved the nature of it. He liked the animals, especially cats, that he'd sometimes let into the base, much to Zim's disapproval.

Zim curled up tighter, yawning again. This time, his chest shook a bit with the inhale. He shivered a bit, curling deeper into the warm blankets. Each breath he took was quiet, gentle, and peaceful. The Irken was at peace for now. He was having an easy and soothing rest.

Perhaps Zim would wake up, and he'd be better. Maybe his PAK was just undercharged or something. With the easy rest Zim took now, Gir thought that just maybe, everything would be alright. But just as he thought this, Zim's PAK made a buzzing sound. A light flashing on one of the ports.

Noticing this, Gir frowned, _'No... Please no... Don't wake him... Please... Leave him alone...Please stop...'_ The PAK began to spark again. Zim moaned softly in his sleep, then whimpered. His body twitching with every spark.

Gir held his breath, as it gave another spark. Zim groaned, being woken up by the sparking. He squirmed and writhed in pain. Zim began to wail again once the sparking became intense, continuously ravaging through his PAK. Tears ran down his face again, and pain exploded down his spine.

He cried even harder at the realization that that wave of pain made him release everything from his bladder all over the couch and his pants. Gir grimaced in disgust at this, "Ugh... Master-" "SHUT UP!" Zim screeched, crying hard. He had a high hope that this would not happen for a few months at least...

His cries were even more intense as his stomach gave a low gurgle, and he vomited as well. His body shook and shivered, and he felt an intense pain in his lower gut as it gurgled. _'Oh Irk no... Please... I've already been humiliated enough... No...'_

He tried hard not to gag or cough, or he'd end up having an even more embarrassing accident. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. The pain grew even more intense as his PAK sparked hard, then he lost it, screaming in pain, and this time, his body decided to empty his bowels all over as well.

Again, he cried, very hard. Gir's eyes widened at the scene before him, as Zim wailed, then vomited again. "Master..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zim wailed as he cried. Gir shook his head, "But You gotta get cleaned up... Here- I'll help you get into the s-"

"No! Don't want help! Nnn Don't n- need it..." Zim continued the crying. Gir shook his head, "I have to clean this up, Master. Come on... Let me help you...Please... I won't let you lay in your own filth... Come on.." Zim bared his teeth, but looked miserable, rather than threatening as Gir approached him.

"You have paste on, right?" Zim didn't answer. He just squeezed his eyes shut, shaking and whimpering. "Master, Do you have paste on?" Gir repeated. Zim finally responded, disgusted by what he had done.

"Y-yes..." Gir sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted, "So you're gonna let me help you get a shower?" Zim sighed softly, "Fine... But don't go in the shower with me... I-it's weird..." Gir sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I can't leave you alone."

Zim glared, "I- I'm not a helpless smeet. Stop treating me like I'm a sickly elder!" Gir shook his head, Where was Minimoose when you needed him? "Master... You are sick... I'm just trying to help..." Zim shivered, "I don't care... Just let me die..."

Gir shook his head again, "You know that's not going to happen..." Zim shivered again, "Eventually... It will... Now leave me alone..." Gir scowled in disbelief, "You just said you would let me help you! Now, stop trying to cling onto your stupid pride and let me help you, dammit! Stop being stubborn."

Zim lowered his head back to the couch, shivering, "No... I- I'll do it m-my self... Clean off the couch, will you?" Gir shook his head, "No, I'll help y-" "That wasn't a question, that was an order." Zim snapped, "I may be ill, but I'm still your damn master! Now do what you're told!"

Trying to swallow back his annoyance, but failing to keep a grip on his anger, Gir glowered, "Fine, fall and hurt yourself. I don't care. Why don't you just lay in your own waste and rot away for all I care!" Gir spun around storming out the front door and slammed it shut.

Zim felt more tears come before he could do anything to stop them from coming. He began crying again, and buried his head into the pillows, the foul scent of vomit, as well as the urine and diarrhea made Zim gag. He painfully dragged himself off of the couch, then stumbled into the bathroom, falling a few times, to get a shower.

Gir was trudging down the road, back to the house. He was already feeling very guilty about what he had said. Surely he had never lost his temper like that before. Zim was already feeling bad enough, he didn't need that.

 _'What did I have to go and say that for? What's wrong with me...'_ He walked into the house, the couch was still a mess. Gir shook his head, quietly cleaning up the mess, and putting the blankets into the washer, as well as Zim's soiled uniform.

It was just like just like taking care of a baby, except worse. A giant baby, maybe? Gir giggled at the thought, the first time he had laughed in a while, then silenced himself. That wasn't funny. Zim was seriously ill.

The house was almost disturbingly quiet. Gir headed to the bathroom, peering in there. Zim was laying in the bathtub, curled tightly into a shivering green ball. His PAK was smoking a bit. Gir sighed, "M- Master... A-are you okay? Zim slowly turned to him, his maroon gaze glazed with exhaustion and pain.

"Gir..." His speech was slurred again. "Why don' let die..." Gir frowned, "What?" Zim lifted his head a bit, "Why don't y- you let me die... Nnn... s-suffering..." Gir sighed softly, "I- I can help you... I- I promise... I'll figure something out... I- I'll get you help... I promise..." Zim shivered where he was, "I'm sorry..." Gir frowned, "For what? I'm the one who should be sorry. I was mean to you, and-"

Zim shook his head, "Gir... You were frustrated... I'd have most likely done the same thing... I was being too stubborn... It's just really hard for me... I'm used to being so independent... H- having you do everything for me, I- it's hard.. because I have to accept the fact that I can't do it for myself anymore... I'll try to cooperate with you more... I'm just... I- it hurts..."

Gir sighed softly, "S- So... Can I help you clean yourself up now? Are you gonna let me?" Gir smiled gently at him, and Zim finally sighed, "Yeah... Thank you..."

It was very dark in the house by the time they had finished. Gir helped Zim back to the couch, the Irken now wearing some very soft and fluffy pajamas, since his uniform was being cleaned. And it was more comfortable this way. Zim just curled up under some fresh blankets that Gir had given him. A few moments of silence had passed, when Zim spoke up, "Gir?" The SIR turned his blue gaze to Zim, "Hmm?" Zim sighed, "I- I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Gir smiled a bit, "Okay." He stood up, getting something that Zim could eat. Instead of insisting he could do it himself, Zim hesitantly swallowed his pride, allowing Gir to spoon feed it to him. Once his stomach was comfortably full and warm, he curled up into the soft blankets, allowing the sound of the ceiling fan lull him into the gentle hold of sleep.


End file.
